Sizeshifter
Fictional character biography Early life Sarah Ann Bradford was born and raised in Ruby City by Jonathan, a brilliant Biochemist from the Ruby City Biochemistry Labs, and Kelly, a housewife. During her High School years, she became best friends with Alexandra Sheringham. During her year of graduation however, on a dare, Sarah followed her father to work. It was here that she stumbled into a testing chamber, where she was exposed to a recently discovered group of subatomic particles known as Bradford Particles (named after its discoverer, her father, Jonathan). Awakening in a medical clinic afterwards, from there on, she discovered that she was infected with a Size-altering formula produced by the Bradford Particles. With this new found power, she kept a secret, and attempted to test her new powers in private. In time, Sarah discovered that she had the ability to both shrink to atomic size, and grow to sizes of an unimaginable proportion. She later discovers that she also possessed the power to perform the same ability on another living being through aural contact. This was first discovered when a schoolfriend accidently disrupted one of Sarah's training resumes. Entering a Adulthood, and after finally conquering her new found abilities, Jonathan and Kelly, both were killed during a confrontation between Power Man and Behemoth. This infuriated her, and drove her to the point in which she would take revenge on both superhumans. Since Behemoth was sent to an undisclosed location off the coast of the City, Sarah Bradford firstly targeted Power Man, dubbing herself as the Sizeshifter. Reign of the Sizeshifter TBA Powers and abilities After being infected by subatomic particles known as Bradford Particles, the Sizeshifter possesses the power to alter her physical size, causing her body's mass to be shunted to or gained from an alternate dimension known as Zeno. She is able to shrink to the exact same size as an Atom, or to grow to an undetermined maximum, possibly up to several hundred feet tall. Smaller or larger, the extertion of her power eventually begins to put a strain on her body, depending on how much strength she puts into her power. This Power can be activated at anytime at her own will. At miniature size, her strength level increases as her body's mass is compacted. At giant size, her strength and endurance increase geometrically with her height, reaching superhuman levels. Perhaps most notable of her powers however is that she also has the ability to manipulate the physical size and body mass of another living being. She is possible through Aural Contact, a state in which the Aura of two living beings collide, which in this case, is her own Aura and her target's. The Sizeshifter has two ways how to execute this power. One way is performed under her own free will, as long as her target's Aura is in contact with her's. The second way does not require Aural Contact, but through a small field range surrounding her body, she can alter the physical size and strength of another being through Empathy (eg. if a being is feeling sad, he begins to shrink, or if he is feeling angry, his strength increases, etc.). This makes it impossible for another living being to come into close range of her without their sizes being altered. However the Sizeshifter prefers to use this power through Aural Contact, in which she is more accustomed to. The Sizeshifter is able to harness and augment her body's supernatural bio-electric energy, releasing it from her hands in powerful electrical bursts. However in order to activate this ability, the Sizeshifter requires special wrist devices to produce these projectiles, that shape the electrical bursts into the shape of a small lightning bolt. Sarah Bradford has also displayed several non-superhuman abilities that have garnered her attention, foremost of which is her fashion sense, as in nearly all of her public appearances, she sported a new costume, presumably designed and manufactured on her own. In addition, she has also proven to be a skilled Hand-to-hand Combatant, often proving to be more than a match for Power Man. Other versions TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rogues & Villains Category:Ruby City Residents Category:1980s Births